In engineering there is a common need for materials that have good mechanical properties and low weight or low density. Sustainability is becoming an important issue and an important consideration for structural materials design. One way of achieving more sustainable material design or material choices is to use recyclable or biodegradable materials. There has been an increasing awareness and an increased need for the use of natural and more sustainable materials for use in manufacturing various products to achieve more environmentally friendly and sustainable products. Construction panels, home furniture, decorating systems, commodity products are examples some products where natural materials are often used.
However the use of natural products poses its own set of challenges. Often natural materials have poor mechanical properties such as stiffness, density, elasticity and so on. Further using natural products, such as wood products, is challenging due to restrictions on harvesting of natural forests and the increased cost of using wood or other plant based materials.
Reference to any prior art in the present disclosure is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavor in any country in the world.